A Song of the Stars
by Elf-Stalker
Summary: Spike tells Drusilla a story . . . Please R&R!! S/D


Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish they did, Spike and Dru do not belong to me.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: Set before Spike and Dru go to Sunnydale.  
  
AN: Normally, I plan the things I write, or at least I do to some extent. This, however, just began writing itself the moment I sat down at my computer. Yes, it's plot-less, yes, it's a bit strange, but it's Spike/Dru, and I love the two of them together. Besides, is it possible to write a normal Spike/Dru story?  
  
A Song of the Stars  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"William." Dru whispered, silky dark voice sending Spike into ecstasy once more. "Sing me a song of the stars."  
  
"You know I can't sing, pet." The younger vampire protested.  
  
"Oh, but you can, and it reminds me of sunshine and flowers."  
  
"Sorry luv, I couldn't sing to end the world." Spike said, determined to hang on to at least a shred of dignity.  
  
"You are such a silly boy, my William." Dru was the only one allowed to call him William, he liked the way she said it; anyone else would get a good beating if they used that name. "Dance with me then; the stars can sing for us. They do sing such pretty songs."  
  
"Whatever my lady commands." Spike said, gracefully offering Drusilla his arm.  
  
Dru smiled, dark eyes radiating with delight. "Come then, we must dance outside, I want to play in the shadows of night."  
  
Spike led his sire outside, their black-painted fingernails intertwined with each other. Dru rested her head on Spike's chest as they danced slowly through the graveyard, the slight breeze blowing her raven tresses against the worn leather of Spike's duster.  
  
"Tell me at story."  
  
"What kind 'f a story?"  
  
"Tell about your princess, and her knight."  
  
"So, there was once a princess." Spike started. "And she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She 'ad black hair, dark eyes like the night itself, crimson lips, and white skin that shown like ivory."  
  
"Me!" Dru said happily.  
  
"Every syllable 'f it." Spike agreed, before continuing with his story. "And every man in the kingdom wanted to marry this gorgeous being, this goddess. But you see, she was already in love with someone."  
  
"You!" Dru said.  
  
"That's right, pet."  
  
"Make his name be William!"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes but did as she asked; didn't he always? "She was in love with William, the best knight in the kingdom. Only she could never be with him, she was destined to marry a prince. If it had been anyone else, their love would have been doomed from the start."  
  
"But . . .?"  
  
"But William and his princess, they were creative. Princess Drusilla married a prince."  
  
"That's not right." Dru pouted. "I want my William."  
  
"I'm not finished yet, pet. You'll get him." They continued dancing gracefully through the moonlit graveyard; any onlooker would have found their appearance ghostly.  
  
"So, Drusilla marries this prince fellow, but he's in for a surprise. Because late that night, William sneaks into her room; and Princess kills her new husband, pulling the life from him slowly with the steal blade she had hidden in her room. William and Drusilla rejoice, making love in the pools of the prince's blood."  
  
"I liked that story." Dru murmured. "Especially the part where we make love in the blood."  
  
"I thought you might." Spike spun Drusilla around, watching with fascination as the black silk of her dress glided through the air.  
  
"The moon sings so beautifully tonight." Dru said, inhaling the cold night air.  
  
"What does the moon sound like?" Spike asked, kissing the top of his goddess' head softly.  
  
"He sings in tune with the stars." Dru said, pitying her childe for not being able to hear it's voice. "But he sings so much lower, his voice is deep and resonating; he balances the high pitch of the stars, he keeps the whole world in balance!" The vampiress let out a long, unnecessary sigh. "Oh Spike, I wish you could hear it."  
  
"You can hear it, baby." Spike said, pulling her closer to him. "And that's all that matters."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: Please, please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
